The present invention relates to machines for conditioning ore heat-treating furnace throats.
Known in the art is a machine for conditioning an ore heat-treating furnace throat comprising a column mounted on a self-propelled truck so that it is free to swing about a vertical axis and a tubular guide bar articulated with the column to allow it to rotate about a horizontal axis and adapted for accomodating a beam having one end carrying an actuating mechanism with its other end articulated with a movable member of an air cylinder whose stationary member is hinged to said tubular guide bar. The air cylinder is located outward of the tubular guide bar.
The above machine adapted for poking and raking-up the charge from the sides to the electrodes is furnished with the actuating mechanism being in the form of a steel rod. It fails to provide an adequate conditioning of the entire area of the furnace throat, insofar as it does not allow feeding the charge into the interelectrode space.
Moreover, the air cylinder adapted for axial transfer of the beam together with the actuating mechanism attached thereto is arranged on the exterior of the tubular guide bar, and is thus exposed to the effect of the mal radiation of the furnace which results in a reduction of its life period due to a breakdown of its sealing elements.
In the course of operation, when the machine working member is in its extreme positions, dynamic loads arising in the air cylinder may lead to a failure of the machine components.
Due to the inherent design of the actuating mechanisms, the known machines do not provide efficient mechanized conditioning of the furnace periphery and interelectrode space.
In addition, the machines feature short life periods.